1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to universal support means for the side guides of a rolling shutter.
Specifically the present invention relates to universal support means for the side guides of a rolling shutter provided with an interchangeable removable side engagement stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, rolling shutters, also termed rolling gates, comprise an undulated or articulated closing element which wraps on a shaft or axle running on side guides arranged in a box. Support means for guiding and running are employed to support the side guides on each side of the box.
In known support means for rolling shutter guidance and running, the boxes exhibit metallic or plastic flanks for support of the structures and are provided with long tangs which extend downward and constitute the constraint means to the rolling shutter side guides.
The tangs are integrated with corresponding flanks but, while being in themselves effective from the functional viewpoint of the boxes and associated rolling shutters, have some basic shortcomings.
In particular, their extension in relation to the substantially regular quadrangular configuration of only the flanks constitutes an impediment to assembly, with regard to packing and with regard to their fragility and the possibility of breakage with detachment of said tangs. Another shortcoming of the known tangs is their lack of interchangeability leading to the consequence that, for different configurations of rolling shutter guides, said tangs must be diversified.
Basically, at present interchangeability is not possible except by entirely replacing the flanks with related extended tangs.
Said shortcomings involve obvious and excessive waste of material, packing and capital and the employment of awkward and cumbersome storehouses.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the above shortcomings.